


With all my heart

by id_ten_it



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/id_ten_it/pseuds/id_ten_it
Summary: Jack confront Stephen about his idiosyncratic speech.





	With all my heart

“Stephen?”  
“Aye Jack?”  
“When you say, ‘with all my heart’, do you mean it?”  
“Why else would I say it, Joy?”  
“You’ve been known to talk passing strange, you know.”  
“No. I do not. Perchance I was translating, and forgot to change my idioms. ‘Tis you who mixes his metaphors.”  
“Well, mayhap that is so. However, for a man who doesn’t like shows of affection…”  
“I like to say my affection, Joy. There is no need for us to hug like small children, for all love.”  
“Well… I set great store by your affection, Stephen.”  
“I know soul, I know.”


End file.
